


Movie Night Drabble

by SprayPaint



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprayPaint/pseuds/SprayPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Night doesn't go as planned, but it doesn't end badly in anyones favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> i love movie night fic shtu the fuck up

When Aoba initially proposed a relaxed movie night between Koujaku and himself, Koujaku was thrilled.  It had been a while since he and Aoba had watched a movie together, and going to a theatre was troublesome since they’d either run into his own fans or Aobas suitors. Aoba assigned the job of getting snacks to himself and drinks and told Koujaku he’d be selecting the movie, the genre didn’t matter.

When he was given the power, Koujaku knew exactly what kind of movie he would get. He had done it before with females, look for a movie full of jump scares and screams that would result in his partner crawling into his lap and clinging to him.  Aoba was no exception to this formula; he was a jumper when it came to scary things and, if Koujaku played his cards right, Aoba would be on him within the first 20 minutes.

Koujaku picked a random movie from the horror section of the rental shop and went with it.

He never imagined he himself would be so shaken up.

His plan worked but didn’t work; Aoba was certain clinging to him. Within the first 15 minutes, Aoba had wrapped his arms around Koujakus arm, 10 minutes later he crawled up onto Koujakus lap and hide his face in Koujakus chest when things started getting to bloody.  It hadn’t ended their either. Aoba kept interlacing their fingers and squeezing Koujakus hand and waist. He had even turned his head to press a tiny kiss to his chin a few times. All this movie watching had put Aoba into a more intimate mood that Koujaku anticipated.

That part was going smoothly. What wasn’t okay was Koujakus own shaking hands and need to keep himself from screaming.

What he was supposed to do was play it cool, whisper into Aobas ear and calm him down, be the big hero of the situation. He’d never lost his cool before during a movie, however he hadn’t watched a horror flick in at least a year and apparently directors started upping the gore factor.

Koujaku couldn’t tear his eyes away from what was going on. The female protagonist was witnessing her own best friend be shredded by a chainsaw and they didn’t bother to censor a thing. Tingling ghost pains shivered down Koujakus joints, and he wanted to turn off the tv or just throw it out of the house. He kept one hand on Aobas head, gently playing with the hair while he dug into the couch with his other hands; he was sure he made a tiny tear in the cloth but didn’t care enough to loosen his grip.

Aobas hands snaked around Koujakus neck and Aoba shifted positions. He wasn’t facing the screen anymore and dug his head into the crook of Koujakus neck. Koujaku paused the moive, to his silent relief,  and gentle tapped Aobas back and was prepared to ask if the moive was to much for him 

In no way did he predict for Aoba to gentle press his lips to Koujakus neck. “A-aoba!” he jumped and let go of Aoba and the couch cushion “Aoba what’s wrong? Are you getting hor-“ “Let’s stop watching this” Aoba whispered and gentle latched onto Koujakus ear lobe and gentle nibbled on it. Koujaku let out a soft, almost inaudible grunt and shifted his hands so they were placed just slightly above Aobas waist. “If you’re to scared Aoba we can stop I don’t mind”

“Don’t act like you’re not afraid; I can feel you shaking Koujaku.” Aoba let go of his ear and began to press kisses to his jaw “And I was worried all of this….would regurgitate some less than desirable feelings….” 

Koujaku’s mouth opened but he couldn’t form words. Aoba was worried about him, he had been thinking of him. In truth Koujaku thought about the past a big at the beginning but he was pretty use to it so It wasn’t ruining his movie experience. Aoba wouldn’t know that, though.  He suddenly understood the motive behind Aoba behavior; it wasn’t the movie night setting or the movie itself it was all Aoba wanting to comfort him.

Aobas lips found Koujakus lips and Koujaku pressed back into them.

With a tight grip, Koujaku lifted himself and Aoba up, Aobas legs swinging around to cling to Koujakus waist,  Aoba planting kiss after kiss to Koujakus face as he made his way up to Aobas room, disregarding the movie completely.

Aoba scheduled another movie night the following Friday, but decided he’d pick the movie instead. 


End file.
